starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zergling (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Zergling SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= Zergling SC2 Rend1.jpg|Default Wingling SC2 Game1.jpg|Upgraded |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Feral zerg |campname= |baseunit= |role=Fast melee creature |useguns=Claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 (for 2) 46 (for 2) (Co-op Missions Zagara) |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0.5 |campcost= |time=17 24 (Co-op Missions Kerrigan) 9 (Co-op Missions Zagara) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva (2 at a time) |req=Spawning pool |hotkey=Z |speed=4.13 (5.57 with Metabolic Boost) (Versus) 2.95 (4.72 with Metabolic Boost) (Co-op) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x 1.3 |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=35 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=5 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.5 (0.35 with Adrenal Glands) (Versus) 0.7 (0.497 with Adrenal Overload/Adrenal Glands) (HotS Campaign, Co-op) |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto=*Baneling *Splitter (Campaign only) *Hunter (Campaign only) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=50 |makescore=25 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Zerglings have evolved, affecting such things as their appearance. They develop small wings when given the speed upgrade. Overview Zerglings have been reduced in size and have much better path-finding than in StarCraft.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. Perhaps to balance this, the zergling's attack possesses a much higher cooldown in relation to the marine and zealot than it had in the original StarCraft. An unupgraded zergling was able to attack almost twice for every time a fired, and had nearly a third of the 's cooldown. In StarCraft II an unmodified zergling cannot match this attack rate, and even with the Adrenal Glands upgrade the zergling can only strike twice for every attack. Zerglings are strong against s, marauders, and stalkers, and weak against Hellbats, hellions, s, zealots, banelings and ultralisks. Strategies Zerglings are very useful for an early rush. If the opponent masses units or builds defensive buildings you can morph some of them into banelings, a superior choice against some unit types. Due to their cheap cost and high speed, zerglings are ideal scouts. Zerglings are useful even into the late game due to their ability to surround opponents quickly.Zerglings are always useful in late game due to their speed and ability to surround enemies. Banelings too are especially useful against both Zealots and Marines, even with their upgrades, and thus will always be useful to counter them. Additionally, Banelings are always useful in raiding, which should be done throughout the entirety of a StarCraft II game. Karune. 2009-03-16. Teir 1 Unit in Late Game. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. As of May 2011, the most common early-game zergling tactic is to set them up at xel'naga towers.2011-05-20, Poll: A Smaller Type o' Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-05-30 Game Unit Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, zerglings can be upgraded into either raptors or swarmlings. At Level 10. Kerrigan can be given the Zergling Reconstitution ability, which causes killed zerglings to respawn immediately at the player's primary hatchery, up to 10 zerglings every 30 seconds. Zerglings are available on the first mission of Heart of the Swarm campaign. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Zerglings are available to Zagara and Kerrigan. Their zergling strains automatically evolve when they reach Level 12: Zagara gains swarmlings, and Kerrigan gains raptors. The two unlock zergling upgrades at certain commander levels: Kerrigan unlocks the following upgrades at Level 4, and Zagara acquires them at Level 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Sarah Kerrigan (in English). 2018. Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2018. Dehaka has the ability to use primal zerglings which can evolve into ravasaurs.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2018. Stetmann can construct mecha zerglings, which can be augmented with shields and increased attack speed.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. Mengsk can summon temporary enthralled zerglings at the cost of Imperial Mandate as part of his Dogs of War calldown.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. ;Kerrigan Upgrades and Abilities ;Zagara Upgrades and Abilities Development Zerglings could once have the following upgrades under the old mutagen gameplay mechanic: Zerglings were also scheduled to gain Corrosive Talons and Swarm Frenzy upgrades. Corrosive Talons increased their base damage by 20%.2011-10-21. IGN: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Pictures (PC). IGN. Accessed 2011-10-29. Zerglings were initially designed to have wings in their base model. However, fan outcry had the winged zergling model relegated to those with the metabolic boost upgrade.Carpenter, Nick (w), Didier, Samwise (w), Metzen, Chris (w), The Art of Blizzard Entertainment (hardcover). Insight Editions, February 12, 2013. ISBN 1608-87027-8. Achievements Images ;Skins File:Zergling SC2 Game2.jpg|A 'wing ling' also known as a 'speedling' File:Zergling SC2 DevRend1.jpg|A wingling in development File:NormalZergling SC2SkinImage.jpg|A zergling File:Zergling SC2 Game3.jpg|A swarm of zerglings in StarCraft II File:Zergling HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Zergling variants in Heart of the Swarm: raptor variant (left) and swarmling variant (right) File:PrimalZergling SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg|Primal zergling in Heart of the Swarm File:LeviathanZergling SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood zergling File:PrimalZergling SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|Primal zergling in Co-op Missions and Versus File:SimulantZergling Skin Game1.jpg|Simulant zergling\ File:CerberusZergling SC2SkinImage.JPG|Cerberus zergling ;Portraits File:Zergling SC2 HeadAnim1.gif|Development portrait File:PrimalZergling SC2-HoTS Head1.jpg|Primal zerg zergling portrait in Heart of the Swarm File:Zergling SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood zergling portrait File:PrimalZergling SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Primal zergling portrait in Co-op Missions and Versus File:Zergling SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Simulant zergling portrait File:CerberusZerglingPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus zergling portrait Trivia In multiplayer, a mutant skin is available for zerglings that is unlocked upon reaching level 30 with zerg. It uses a similar model for swarmlings for base zerglings and raptors for zerglings with the metabolic boost upgrade. References